


You Lit That?

by geekyyoungblood



Series: Huxloween 2016 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, Fluff, Huxloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyyoungblood/pseuds/geekyyoungblood
Summary: Kylo turned around. The room was dark - oh god, how long had he been asleep? - and illuminated only by a soft, flickering light from the fireplace. And then there was Hux. His face was only an inch away from Kylo’s, and he was smiling. Kylo looked at him for a few seconds, admiring him through half shut eyelids while a tired smile slowly spread across his own face, before quietly asking; “What time is it?”Written for the prompt "bonfire".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my contribution to day 2 of huxloween, written for the prompt “bonfire”. I promise it’s better than what I wrote yesterday ;) (And yes, I’m aware of the fact that the fire in this fic isn’t technically a bonfire, but this idea jumped into my head and i I liked it too much to ignore it. Also, this is short, but I hope the ridiculous amount of fluff makes up for it.)

“Ren?”

Kylo groaned, burying his face deeper into the pillow. He felt a bit rude for doing it, but he couldn’t help it. He had made the mistake of drinking a huge cup of coffee the night before, thinking it would wear off before he went to bed. It hadn’t. He had been awake until at least 4 AM, but he still had to go to work, which meant he had gotten about two hours of sleep before being awakened by his alarm at 6 AM. The minute he came back home in the afternoon he had collapsed on the couch, and that’s where he was still laying.

Now, he felt a pair of soft lips pressing against his neck, followed by a pair of arms wrapping around him, and he would have smiled, if it hadn’t been too exhausting to do so. The lips left his neck and landed on his cheek, followed by a whisper in his ear; “Ren? Are you awake?”

“Fuck off.”

His remark was met by a soft chuckle. “No.”

“’m trying to get some sleep, you idiot.”

“Yeah, but I’m bored.”

“You’re such a baby.”

“I’m not!”

“Yes, you are.” Kylo turned around. The room was dark - oh god, how long had he been asleep? - and illuminated only by a soft, flickering light from the fireplace. And then there was Hux. His face was only an inch away from Kylo’s, and he was smiling. Kylo looked at him for a few seconds, admiring him through half shut eyelids while a tired smile slowly spread across his own face, before quietly asking; “What time is it?”

“Almost 7 PM. You’ve been asleep for three hours.”

“I need it. I was awake for ages last night.”

“Really? What time did you fall asleep?”

“Uh… 4 AM, I think.”

“Seriously? Wow.”

“Yeah.”

They were silent for a few seconds, before Kylo looked up at the fireplace. “You lit that?”

“No, Batman did. Of course it was me. Do you like it?”

“Sure, but it’s just a fire. No need to wake me up just to show me that.”

“That’s not actually why I woke you up.”

“Then why did you?”

“Like i said, I was bored.”

“And what, exactly, do you expect me to do about that?”

“I don’t know. Talk to me about something.”

“Anything?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re cute.”

Hux laughed. Kylo could see a faint blush creeping over his cheeks. “Stop it.”

“I’m serious. You are.”

“And so are you. Now, will you leave some room for me?”

Kylo moved over, leaving a small space for Hux next to him on the couch. Hux lay down, allowing Kylo to rest his head on top of his. It didn’t take long for the younger man to fall asleep again, breathing softly into Hux’s hair.

They didn’t talk. But they didn’t need to.


End file.
